Montmartre
by Cybelia
Summary: Slash Jim / Blair - Univers Alternatif : Jim et Blair ne sont pas ceux que l'on connait et ils vivent à Paris


Montmartre

Le soleil couchant donnait aux coupoles du Sacré-Cœur des allures féériques. Le jeune homme posa son sac et se laissa tomber sur le sol, découragé. Il s'adossa à la murette en soupirant. _Heureusement qu'on est au mois d'août !_ Il sortit son carnet de croquis et ses fusains. Il essaya de se concentrer, mais il abandonna vite. En rangeant son matériel dans son sac, il s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient. _Non, tu ne dois pas pleurer !_ Il tenta de se raisonner, en vain. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, la tête dans ses bras, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien de pleurer, que sa situation n'allait pas s'arranger d'elle-même, mais il ne pouvait plus arrêter ses larmes de couler.

Sur le parvis du Sacré-Coeur, un policier en uniforme faisait sa ronde. Il surveillait les jeunes garçons qui essayaient de soutirer quelques sous aux derniers touristes qui s'attardaient à la contemplation du monument. Il aimait être de garde à cet endroit. Il adorait regarder les amoureux se faire prendre en photo devant la basilique. Souvent, ils le sollicitaient pour ça, et il le faisait toujours avec plaisir. Mais, ce soir-là, il se sentait seul. _Pourquoi ne suis-je pas à leur place ? Suis-je si différent d'eux ? Pourquoi suis-je toujours obligé d'entendre leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson ? Pourquoi suis-je toujours contraint de les regarder s'embrasser et de sentir l'odeur de leur désir ?_ Il soupira et décida d'aller faire un tour en bas, vers le manège de chevaux de bois. Alors qu'il descendait doucement les marches, il entendit des pleurs au loin. Il tourna la tête et aperçu une silhouette effondrée sur elle-même. Emporté par un élan soudain, il se dirigea vers le malheureux.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de sa manche. Il passa une main dans ses longues boucles brunes et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Le policier s'approcha encore un peu et vit que l'homme avait cessé de pleurer. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis continua.

En voyant le policier s'approcher, le jeune homme prit peur. _ Il ne me manquait plus que ça !_ Il fit mine de se lever, mais ses jambes refusèrent de le porter et il se laissa retomber sur la murette. Il baissa les yeux, espérant que le représentant de l'ordre le laisserait tranquille. Il compris que son souhait n'avait pas été exhaussé quand il entendit une voix près de lui :

- Bonsoir.

Il leva la tête et son regard rencontra celui du policier. _Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'il est beau !_ Les yeux gris du policier le fixaient, remplis d'un mélange d'inquiétude et d'interrogation. Il déglutit difficilement avant de répondre :

- Bonsoir.

L'homme en uniforme n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de celui du bel artiste. Il sentait son cœur fondre devant les yeux lagons du jeune homme, rougis par les larmes. Il détourna le regard à regret et dit :

- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir eu une bonne journée…

- Non… Pas vraiment… Mon proprio m'a jeté dehors et je ne sais pas où je vais dormir ce soir…

_Mais pourquoi je lui dis tout ça ? C'est un flic ! Il va m'embarquer et je serais bien avancé !_

- Vous n'avez pas de quoi vous payer une chambre d'hôtel ?

Le jeune artiste soupira :

- On m'a tout volé ce matin…

- Vous devriez porter plainte !

Il eut un faible sourire avant de répondre :

- Ca ne servirait à rien ! Je ne peux pas prouver que cet argent m'appartenait. Ce sera sa parole contre la mienne…

- Vous savez qui vous a volé ?

- Oui…

Il se tut et baissa à nouveau les yeux vers le sol. Le policier s'assit près de lui et regarda sa montre. Il n'était plus de service depuis dix minutes.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Mon proprio…

- Je ne comprends pas… Il vous a volé, puis il vous a jeté dehors ?

- Oui. Je lui devais un mois de loyer en retard. Hier, un client m'a donné mille francs[1] pour un portrait de lui et de sa fiancée. Je pensais en donner la moitié à mon proprio et garder l'autre pour m'acheter du matériel. Je sais que j'aurais dû payer mes dettes d'abord, mais, sans matériel, je ne peux pas travailler et donc, je ne peux pas gagner d'argent… Ce matin, je lui ai donné sa part, espérant pouvoir réunir le reste de la somme rapidement. J'ai laissé le reste chez moi, bien caché. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me le faire voler par un pick-pocket… Quel idiot ! J'aurais mieux fait de l'emporter. Quand je suis rentré ce soir, la serrure de mon appartement avait été changée et il avait mis toutes mes affaires dans ce sac… Tout, sauf l'argent, bien sûr…

Le policier n'avait pas dit un mot pendant que le jeune homme lui expliquait sa situation. Quand il eut terminé, il demanda :

- Vous n'avez pas d'amis ou de famille qui puisse vous héberger ?

- Je ne suis à Paris que depuis un mois et je n'ai pas encore d'amis ici… Quand à ma famille… Je n'ai que ma mère, mais elle est en Italie avec son dernier amoureux… Je n'ai même pas de quoi la rejoindre là-bas si je le voulais…

Il se tut, sentant ses larmes revenir. Il essaya de lutter contre le désespoir qui le submergeait par vagues, mais n'y parvint pas et il s'effondra à nouveau. Le policier ne savait pas quoi faire. Une petite voix intérieure lui disait de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras pour le consoler un peu, mais sa raison lui intimait de ne pas bouger. Il fit un compromis et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune artiste.

- Ca va s'arranger…

Il pouvait entendre les battements désordonnés du cœur de l'homme et son propre cœur en était chaviré. Son cerveau bouillonnait d'idées pour confondre le propriétaire malhonnête, mais aucune ne lui convenait. Soudain, il sut ce qu'il devait faire.

- J'ai une idée… Je vais vous aider à récupérer votre argent.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui et demanda avec espoir :

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Suivez-moi !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la rue. Le jeune artiste ramassa son sac et se leva, prêt à le suivre. Il fit deux pas et s'effondra sur le sol, ses jambes refusant de le porter davantage. Le policier qui l'avait entendu tomber, se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se relever.

- Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas mangé ?

- Hier soir…

- Tout d'abord, vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces.

Il le soutint et l'aida à marcher. Le jeune homme se sentait bien. Il avait l'impression que rien de mal ne pourrait lui arriver tant qu'il était tenu par ces bras puissants. Le policier le conduisit dans une ruelle et ouvrit une porte cochère. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans le hall d'un immeuble, le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul.

- Où m'emmenez-vous ?

- Chez moi…

Devant le regard affolé du jeune homme, il ajouta :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veux juste vous aider…

Il entendait la respiration saccadée de l'artiste qui répondit dans un souffle :

- D'accord…

Le policier comprit que quelque chose d'autre troublait son invité, mais ne posa pas de question. _Ce n'est pas le moment !_ Il l'aida à monter les marches jusqu'au premier, sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche et ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Le jeune homme sentit la panique le gagner et essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte du policier. _Non ! Je ne veux pas que ça recommence !_ Alors qu'il voulait s'enfuir à toutes jambes, celles-ci se dérobèrent sous lui à nouveau. Et il sentit son esprit s'embrumer.

Le policier vit que son invité venait de s'évanouir. Il le souleva de terre et le porta jusqu'au canapé. Puis, il le déposa doucement. Il resta quelques secondes à le contempler et ne put s'empêcher de remonter une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée sur les yeux du jeune homme. Il soupira et sortit un plaid avec lequel il le couvrit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. _Il est si beau… Comment peut-on vouloir lui faire du mal ?_ Il détourna le regard, soudain mal à l'aise et alla se changer. Il mit un jean bleu ciel et un pull-over blanc, puis retourna dans le salon. Son invité avait repris connaissance et le regardait avec crainte. Il entendait le cœur du jeune homme battre à tout rompre et comprit qu'il était terrifié. Il prit une chaise et s'assit près du canapé.

- N'ayez pas peur… Dites-moi ce qui vous fais effraye comme ça…

- Je… Quand je suis arrivé à Paris, je n'avais presque pas d'argent et… j'ai dû…

Les larmes avaient à nouveau envahi ses beaux yeux. Le policier le regarda d'un air étrange. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris, mais n'osait pas l'interrompre.

- Je me suis vendu pour pouvoir manger…[2]

_Oh Mon Dieu ! Ce n'est pas possible !_ Le policier se leva et cette fois-ci, n'écouta que son cœur. Il s'assit sur le canapé et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras. Celui-ci commença par se raidir avant de se laisser aller à son chagrin sur son épaule. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi. Puis, lorsqu'il sentit que son invité s'était calmé, le policier retourna sur sa chaise.

- Au fait, je ne sais même pas votre nom.

- Je m'appelle Blair.

- Enchanté. Moi, c'est James.

- James…

Le policier sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine lorsque le jeune homme murmura son prénom. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. James se perdit dans l'immensité de ces deux lacs d'été. Blair détourna la tête, rompant le contact. Le policier se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un énorme sandwich et un verre d'eau qu'il tendit à Blair.

- Mangez et reposez-vous. Je vais m'occuper de votre voleur.

- Mais…

- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne serais pas long.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il entendit Blair murmurer :

- Merci.

Il sourit et quitta l'appartement.

Il faisait nuit noire quand James rentra chez lui. Il n'avait eu aucun problème à faire avouer au propriétaire véreux son forfait et à récupérer l'argent de Blair. Il lui avait suffit de le menacer d'appeler les services sanitaires et de le faire condamner pour avoir loué des logements insalubres et dangereux pour qu'il avoue tout ce que James voulait et même plus. Le policier rentra chez lui, le cœur battant. Il n'espérait qu'une chose : que Blair ne se soit pas enfui pendant son absence. En entendant le cœur qui battait doucement et la respiration régulière qui venait du salon, il fut rassuré. Il posa l'argent sur la table basse, juste à côté de Blair et alla dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit en soupirant. Puis, il enleva son pull et s'allongea, torse-nu, les mains derrière la tête, le regard rivé au plafond. Il sentait que le sommeil le fuirait et il venait de comprendre pourquoi. _Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je tombe amoureux de la mauvaise personne ?_

Blair ouvrit les yeux doucement. Il regarda la pendule posée sur la cheminée. _Deux heures dix…_ Son regard tomba sur la table basse et sur l'argent que James avait déposé là. Il se redressa sur un coude et tendit le bras vers les billets. Il les compta, puis les mit dans sa poche de pantalon. _Il a réussi… Comment le remercier ?_ Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. _J'ai bien vu comment il me regarde…Je devrais… Non, j'avais dit que je ne le ferais plus… Juste une fois…_ Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de James. Il poussa doucement la porte entrouverte et se glissa dans la pièce. Il eut le souffle coupé par la vision du policier, allongé sur le lit, torse-nu, baigné par le clair de lune qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte. James dormait et Blair s'approcha du lit. Il se pencha sur l'autre homme pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Puis, il s'allongea à côté de lui et commença à déposer des baisers sur son torse. Alors qu'il allait déboutonner le jean du policier, celui-ci lui prit les mains dans les siennes. Blair sursauta et se redressa pour le regarder en face.

- Que faites-vous ?

- Je… voulais vous remercier…

James eut l'air attristé.

- Je ne veux pas de vos remerciements…

Blair essaya de s'écarter, mais ses poignets étaient pris dans deux étaux puissants.

- Blair… Ce que je veux vous dire… C'est que… J'ai envie de vous… Mais, pas comme ça…

Le jeune homme le regarda, les yeux humides.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de vous…

- Amoureux… de moi ?

- Oui.

La réponse était ferme, mais la voix tremblait un peu. Blair sentit son cœur s'emballer et se laissa tomber sur le torse du policier. Celui-ci passa la main dans les boucles du jeune homme, doucement, tendrement.

- Blair… Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir…

Il sentit le jeune homme sangloter contre lui et ne put empêcher ses propres larmes de couler.

- Je… Personne ne m'a jamais dit qu'il était amoureux de moi…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui… Je ne sais pas si…

Sa voix se brisa et James soupira.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas… Je ne forcerais jamais à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas…

Blair se redressa et contempla le visage du policier. Il sut alors que ce qu'il sentait depuis qu'il avait rencontré cet homme allait au-delà de la gratitude et de l'admiration. Il se pencha et ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de James. Le grand policier l'attira doucement contre lui et le baiser se fit plus passionné. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

- Blair… Tu es sûr ?

- Certain…

James leva le bras et caressa la joue de l'homme dont il venait de tomber amoureux. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir être aussi heureux un jour. _C'est ça, la magie de Montmartre !_

The End.

Notes de l'auteur :

a) Ceci est un univers alternatif utilisant Jim et Blair comme personnages (mais, je pense que vous l'aviez compris). Il y a quelques années, j'avais écrit le début d'une fic qui commençait comme celle-ci, mais avec une femme peintre et un journaliste. Puis, le week-end dernier, en revenant de Paris, j'ai eu l'idée de la transposer avec deux de mes personnages préférés.

b) Je sais que la fin peut paraître un peu simplette. J'ai faillit détailler "la" scène, mais j'ai préféré m'arrêter avant pour ne pas perdre l'atmosphère romantique de l'histoire.

c) Je n'ai pas daté cette fic de façon voulue. Elle peut très bien se dérouler de nos jours, comme dans les années cinquante ou avant (quoique je ne suis pas certaine que les services sanitaires existaient à ces époques…)

d) Merci de votre patience pour avoir lu ces notes ;-)

Retour à la liste des fics

  


* * *

[1] Oui, je sais qu'on est passés à l'Euro, mais c'est pour le côté intemporel de l'histoire.

[2] Ca, c'est la faute au manga yaoï "New York, New York"… Tu vois ce que je veux dire, Isa ?


End file.
